Similar characteristics have been known from DE 35 36 285 C1. Such an arrangement makes it possible to continuously adjust the length and the height of the steering wheel mounted at the top end of a steering column, as well as to lock the set position of the steering wheel by hydraulically blocking the pistons in the cylinders of the piston-and-cylinder units. In the variant represented in FIG. 3 of this document, hydraulically acting piston-and-cylinder units are arranged offset at an angle of ca. 90.degree. in relation to one another. These units are linked with one of their ends together to the adjustable housing, in which the steering axle is rotatably mounted. One piston-and-cylinder unit is connected, with the respective other end, to a component that is a fixed part of the body in an articulated manner. The other piston-and-cylinder unit is connected to a lower housing, which is fixed against displacement in the longitudinal direction. The prior-art arrangement requires much construction space for its accommodation, as well as separate operating members for the two piston-and-cylinder units.